A coisa certa a se fazer
by Lily and James always
Summary: O pai de James morreu na guerra e agora o moreno está decidido a entrar para a Ordem da Fênix e virar um auror de sucesso. Lily decidiu que irá se tornar auror e, para isso, ela precisa estudar mais do que nunca. Sétimo e último ano, James mudou muito e Lily vai perceber e dar valor a isto. Mas será que o destino dos dois é ficar juntos?
1. Prólogo

**1 –** Essa fanfic não visa lucro de nenhuma espécie e tem como único propósito o entretenimento dos leitores;

 **2 –** Todos os personagens e cenários pertencem a minha, a sua, a nossa amada J. K. Rowling;

 **3 –** Vou tentar postar um capítulo a cada 15 (quinze) dias, mas caso eu não poste é por culpa da faculdade.

 **P.S.:** deixem reviews pra me fazer feliz!

* * *

 **Prólogo**

 **James**

Eu estava descendo as escadas quando a campainha tocou e Eldiel, nossa elfa, foi abrir a porta. Quando eu vi quem estava ali, meu coração acelerou na hora... O chefe dos aurores não iria aparecer na minha casa sem mais, nem menos. Terminei de descer as escadas e, enquanto isso, Eldiel pediu para o senhor entrar e lhe serviu chá.

\- Bom dia, Sr. – Falei meio sem jeito.

\- Bom dia, James. Sua mãe está em casa? – Ele questionou.

\- Sim, vou chamá-la, um momento. – Subi correndo as escadas e bati na porta do quarto da minha mãe. – Mãe, o chefe dos aurores está aqui e pediu para falar com você.

Minha mãe estava terminando de se vestir e quando eu terminei de falar, ela ficou branca, me olhou assustada e assentiu.

\- Diga-lhe que já estou descendo – falou com a mão no coração.

\- Senhor, ela já está descendo -, falei assim que voltei para a sala.

\- Pode me chamar de Gabriel, James – ele falou.

\- Bom dia, Gabriel. O que te traz aqui? – Minha mãe perguntou descendo as escadas.

\- Bom dia, Dorea. Infelizmente, nada bom -, ele falou, parecendo muito mais velho do que realmente deve ser. – Houve uma missão ontem à noite, você deve saber, Charlus estava escalado, porém era uma emboscada... Eu sinto muito.

 **Lily**

Estava arrumando meu malão e ouvindo a rádio de notícias bruxa, havia cada vez mais desaparecimentos, cada vez mais mortes... Voldemort está agindo cada vez mais e sendo mais audacioso. O mundo bruxo está um caos, não dá para confiar mais em tanta gente, as pessoas tem se escondido, estão com medo de andar na rua, etc., parece que o mundo perdeu a antiga vida que tinha.

Em momentos como este, escutando o radialista falar sobre os assassinatos e desaparecimentos, em que eu tenho certeza que quero ser uma auror. Preciso ajudar meu povo, tanto o bruxo quanto o trouxa, a se livrar desse doente do Voldemort. Ainda não contei aos meus pais a decisão de virar auror, mas eu sei que não existe outra carreira para mim... Preciso virar uma auror e fazer o que é certo.

* * *

 _ **N/A:**_ _Como é um prólogo, é curtinho e só pra dar um gostinho de quero mais. Espero que vocês tenham gostado e deixem reviews para eu saber se vocês estão gostando ou não, podem deixar críticas, sugestões, perguntar, qualquer coisa mesmo! Se me deixarem reviews eu posto o Capítulo I mais rápido, afinal, já tenho ele prontinho, só esperando para ser postado!_

 _ **P.S.:**_ _Como eu sou gaúcha, é muito estranho eu escrever "você", então se às vezes escapar um "tu" e no resto da história não aparecer mais, ignorem, please kk_


	2. Capítulo I

_**N/A:**_ _Oiii gente, voltei! Espero que vocês estejam gostando da fic, tanto quando eu estou gostando de escrevê-la. Para quem não sabe, eu escrevo uma outra fic: "Novos ares, novas amizades e, quem sabe, novo amor" que se passa em um universo alternativo._

 _Enfim, sem mais delongas, deixem reviews para que eu saiba o que vocês estão achando... De verdade, podem deixar de elogios a críticas, mas deixem sua opinião! Obrigada e boa leitura._

* * *

 **Capítulo I**

 **Uma semana antes do Expresso de Hogwarts, 25 de agosto.**

 **James**

 _\- Bom dia, Dorea. Infelizmente, nada bom -, ele falou, parecendo muito mais velho do que realmente deve ser. – Houve uma missão ontem à noite, você deve saber, Charlus estava escalado, porém era uma emboscada... Eu sinto muito._

No momento em que ele falou isso, meu mundo desmoronou. Não era possível, ontem mesmo meu pai estava aqui, falando comigo sobre as possibilidades de carreiras para depois de Hogwarts. Não é possível que Charlus Potter, o melhor auror dos últimos anos, estivesse morto... Eu simplesmente não conseguia acreditar, meu pai... morto. Só não era possível.

Subi correndo para o meu quarto e bati a porta. A única coisa em que eu pensava era que não era justo, ele não era uma pessoa ruim e aqueles seguidores daquele imbecil do Voldemort o pegaram em uma emboscada. Isso era estupidamente injusto. Enquanto eu pensava nisso, me permiti chorar, chorar que nem uma criança, de soluçar... E quando eu vi, minha mãe estava abraçada em mim, chorando também. Chorei até adormecer agarrado nela, como uma criança amedrontada, o que, naquele momento, era exatamente como eu estava me sentindo.

Quando acordei, já era noite. Me levantei e fui procurar minha mãe, ver se ela precisava de alguma coisa. Assim que saí do meu quarto, a campainha tocou e eu congelei... Não poderiam ter mais notícias ruins, mas, ainda sim, fiquei travado no lugar.

\- Boa noite, Eldiel, James está aí? – Ouvi a voz do meu melhor amigo.

\- Boa noite, Sr. Black. James está dormindo no seu quarto. Gostaria que eu o chamasse?

\- Só Sirius, Eldiel. Não precisa chamá-lo, eu vou até lá.

Voltei para o meu quarto, esperando Sirius chegar. Assim que ele abriu a porta, veio na minha direção e me deu um abraço, como o irmão que era para mim. Ele também estava triste pela morte de meu pai, afinal, de certa forma, foi nosso pai que morreu.

\- Eu ouvi no rádio. Eu sinto muito, muito mesmo. Eu imagino o que tu ta sentindo, James, então, se precisar extravasar a raiva, precisar chorar, qualquer coisa, tu sabe que eu to aqui e que a gente vai conseguir se vingar desses filhos da puta. Um por um.

Eu tentei falar, juro que tentei, mas não consegui. E comecei a chorar de novo, um pouco envergonhado por estar chorando na frente de Padfoot, mas quando eu vi que ele também chorava, voltei a chorar como uma criança.

Foi nessa noite em que juramos que iríamos nos tornar os melhores aurores e que iríamos pegar o maior número de Comensais da Morte possíveis, nem que para isso nós precisássemos morrer.

 **1º de setembro, plataforma 9 ¾, King's Cross, Londres.**

 **Lily**

\- MÃE, A GENTE VAI SE ATRASAR! – Gritei do pé da escada.

\- Já estou indo, querida, só estou esperando a Petúnia terminar de se arrumar.

\- Já são 10h15 da manhã e o trem sai às 11h!

\- Ok, estamos aqui, prontas. Vamos, Edu? – Minha mãe perguntou ao meu pai.

\- Eu estou esperando vocês há mais de uma hora.

Ainda bem que minha casa não é muito longe da estação, porque se fosse, com o trânsito de Londres, eu chegaria muito depois de o trem já ter partido. Assim que cheguei à plataforma 9 3/4 avistei Alice e fui correndo falar com ela, estava morrendo de saudades!

\- Lilyyyyyyy, que saudade! Como foi o seu verão?

\- Foi ótimo, mas nada que vocês já não saibam, já que eu mandei várias cartas contando... Cartas, inclusive, que a Srta. levou anoos para responder. – Reclamei.

\- Não briga comigo, sei que é minha culpa ter escrito pouco esse verão, mas é que eu passei o verão com o Frank e foi simplesmente ma-ra-vi-lho-so – ela comentou com os olhos brilhando.

\- Depois eu quero saber mais detalhes desse verão ma-ra-vi-lho-so – falei rindo. – Mas, por falar em Frank, cadê ele e as meninas?

\- O Frank está lá falando com os pais dele e as meninas já devem estar chegando.

\- Ok. Vou guardar minhas coisas no trem e me despedir dos meus pais, já volto.

\- Tudo bem, eu já reservei um compartimento pra gente!

Pedi ajuda para meu pai pra carregar o malão e o resto das coisas. Do que eu mais sinto falta quando vou para Hogwarts? Fácil, do meu pai... Sério, eu amo as conversas com ele, ele sempre me entende e esta sempre disposto a me ajudar. Ele é demais.

\- Último ano, então... Já sabe o que vai fazer quando acabarem as aulas? – Ele me perguntou, enquanto carregava o meu malão até o compartimento.

\- Ainda não tenho absoluta certeza, mas – não conta para a mamãe – acho que vou fazer o teste para auror. É a coisa certa a se fazer, você sabe, com o mundo bruxo em guerra e tudo o mais, principalmente por afetar os não-mágicos também -, expliquei para ele.

\- Não é muito perigoso, princesa?

\- Atualmente, qualquer trabalho no mundo da magia é perigoso. Ninguém mais está seguro, às vezes, nem dentro de casa se está seguro, ou conversando com seus amigos, pois muitas pessoas estão sob a maldição _Imperius_... Então, é a hora de escolher se você quer ficar o mais seguro que se pode estar, ou quer lutar contra esse bruxo e fazer a coisa certa. Eu quero fazer a coisa certa. – Falei decidida.

\- Se é o que você quer, filha, o pai entende e sempre vai te apoiar, mas não impede que eu me preocupe com você. E acho que você deveria contar para sua mãe, quanto antes ela ficar sabendo, mais tempo ela tem para se acostumar com a ideia antes que você comece a fazer o curso preparatório.

\- Eu sei que eu preciso contar, mas não sei se ela entenderia. Quem sabe nas férias do natal eu não conte para ela?

\- Você quem decide, mas lhe aconselho a contar o quanto antes. – Ele falou me dando um beijo na testa.

Terminei de arrumar minhas coisas no compartimento e fui me despedir da minha família. Com as coisas do jeito que estão, fico muito preocupada com meus pais, afinal, ninguém sabe qual será o próximo não-mágico que será sequestrado ou assassinado por Comensais da Morte a qualquer hora do dia.

\- Mãe, por favor, me prometa que todos vocês irão andar atentos... Vocês sabem que a guerra no mundo bruxo também está afetando o mundo trouxa. Espero que tudo corra bem e no feriado eu estou de volta. Beijos, amo vocês. E você também, Petúnia, por incrível que pareça – ela revirou os olhos, mas sorriu e veio me dar um abraço apertado.

\- Prometa que vai se cuidar, praga – ela me falou.

\- Prometo.

Fiquei pendurada na janela até não conseguir mais ver minha família. Não percebi quando todas as garotas já estavam no compartimento, até Marlene me chamar:

\- Terra para Lily, alôo!

\- Oi gente, que saudade! Como foram as férias? – Perguntei.

Elas começaram a falar das suas viagens e o que fizeram, mas eu parei de prestar atenção, não sei porque, mas não conseguia me concentrar nesse assunto, minha mente vagava automaticamente para o que estava acontecendo fora da segurança do Expresso de Hogwarts. Estava pensando em uma maneira de contar à minha mãe que quero me tornar uma autor, quando as meninas começaram a falar da guerra e eu voltei a prestar atenção na conversa que ocorria na minha frente.

\- Voldemort está recrutando cada vez mais Comensais... A situação está totalmente descontrolada. Estão ocorrendo cada vez mais ataques e as pessoas simplesmente não sabem mais o que fazer ou em quem confiar – Alice falou.

\- Até mesmo na França as pessoas tem comentado sobre ele e estão com medo de que a guerra se espalhe para outros países – Marlene comentou.

Começamos a falar sobre os desaparecimentos das pessoas que conhecíamos quando Marlene, dando um tapa na cabeça, virou para mim e falou:

\- Lily, antes de mais nada, eu queria lhe pedir para que seja mais amável com o Potter este ano, ou, pelo menos, nos primeiros meses.

\- Por quê? Mas, de qualquer forma, eu sempre sou amável.

\- Sem brincadeiras, Lily... Eu estou falando sério. Caso alguma de vocês não saiba, tio Charlus, o pai de James era um auror. E há exatamente uma semana atrás, houve uma missão da qual ele participou, porém a informação que foi dada ao Ministério os levou a uma emboscada e o pai de James não sobreviveu. Ele e tia Dorea estão arrasados... É claro que James irá se fazer de forte, mas, por favor, tente ser menos agressiva e grossa com ele, afinal, ele vai precisar de todos nós ao seu lado.

\- Eu não sabia, mas pode deixar que eu não vou ser desagradável com ele – falei e me sentei quieta perto da janela.

A notícia de que o pai do Potter havia sido assassinado por um Comensal da Morte me pegou totalmente desprevenida, pois, até então, ninguém próximo a mim tinha perdido alguém importante. Eu não sei porque, mas, ao pensar em James arrasado, fiquei com o coração apertado e uma vontade de consolar ele.

Prometi a mim mesma que esse ano eu teria dois objetivos: 1º - Me dedicar para passar no exame para auror e 2º - Tentar ser mais agradável com o Potter. Tudo bem, o último depende dele também, de certa forma.

 **James**

Depois de guardar meu malão e o resto das minhas coisas no compartimento em que os Marotos estavam, fui me despedir da minha mãe. Meu pai nunca deixou de comparecer aos meus embarques para Hogwarts, nunca, nem um ano sequer. Porém agora tudo era diferente... Eu nunca mais veria meu pai. Mas ainda tenho minha mãe e preciso ser forte por ela. Estava abraçando minha mãe, quando eu vi uma cabeleira ruiva abraçando um homem através da fumaça que o trem soltava e, naquele momento, eu daria tudo para trocar de lugar com ele. Estava quase na hora de embarcarmos.

\- Prometa que vai se cuidar, James. E que não irá fazer nenhuma bobagem, prometa à sua mãe – ela me pediu com os olhos marejados. Não queria deixar ela sozinha.

\- Prometo, dona Dorea – falei em tom de brincadeira, para tentar descontrair um pouco.

\- Não vou deixar ele fazer nenhuma besteira, Dorea – Sirius falou a abraçando.

\- Obrigada, meu querido. Mas você tem que se cuidar também... Vocês dois são meus filhos – ela falou, - mesmo que você, Sirius, seja só de coração. Eu me preocupo igualmente com os dois -, acrescentou tristemente.

Demos os últimos abraços e entramos no trem, pois já estavam fechando as portas. Quando cheguei ao nosso compartimento, me atirei no assento perto da janela e fiquei quieto, até Lupin vir falar comigo.

\- Hey, James, sei que está sendo difícil, mas não se isola da gente. Somos seus amigos e sempre estaremos prontos para te ajudar, mesmo que isso envolva ouvir seus gritos.

\- Obrigado, cara, mas, pelo menos por agora, eu não quero conversar.

\- Deixa ele, Aluado... Ele vai falar sobre o assunto quando estiver pronto – Sirius sussurrou para Remus.

Acordei com os meninos me chamando para que eu trocasse de vestes, pois estávamos chegando a Hogwarts. Nunca gostei de dormir demais, sempre achei perda de tempo, mas essa semana tem sido o que eu mais faço, porque, enquanto eu durmo, não sinto saudades do meu pai.

Por ser monitor, deveria me encontrar com a Lily às 21h30, para nossa ronda noturna. É claro que ela já estava me esperando com um jeito impaciente quando eu a vi na frente das portas do Salão Principal.

\- Boa noite, Evans – não estava afim de começar uma briga logo no primeiro dia de aula.

\- Boa noite, Potter. Podemos começar? Vamos acabar logo com isso, preciso voltar a estudar.

\- Ok.

E esse foi o nosso diálogo durante toda a maldita ronda noturna, mas, por mim, tudo bem... Eu estava precisando que alguém me tratasse como sempre, ao invés de ficar me olhando com cara de pena. Quando retornamos a torre da Grifinória, o salão comunal já estava vazio e eu fui direto para a escadaria dos meninos. Ia começar a subir quando Lily me chamou:

\- James, será que eu posso falar com você? – Ela me chamou de JAMES, como assim?

\- Claro, Lily.

\- Eu só gostaria de dizer que sinto muito, quer dizer, pela morte do seu pai. Não vou falar que eu imagino como você esteja se sentindo, porque eu não consigo e nada do que eu falar vai te fazer ficar melhor. Mas, de coração, eu sinto muito e, sla, se precisar conversar sobre isso qualquer dia desses, você sabe que sempre pode falar comigo – dito isto, ela me abraçou, desejou boa noite e subiu as escadas correndo.

O abraço não foi longo e nem curto demais, foi um abraço normal, mas fez com que meu coração se sentisse quente pela primeira vez nos últimos dias. Lily não tinha obrigação nenhuma de me falar essas coisas, afinal, não somos amigos e por isso foi melhor ainda, foi sincero.


	3. Capítulo II

**Capítulo II**

 **Segunda semana de aulas**

 **Lily**

Duas semanas haviam se passado desde o início das aulas e graças às atividades de monitora-chefe eu ainda não tinha tido muito tempo para começar a estudar para os N.I.E.M.S, mas, aparentemente, entre todos os meus amigos só eu já estava preocupada com eles. Para alcançar a chance de participar da seleção para aluno de auror, eu tenho que tirar notas realmente boas nos exames finais. E era nisso que eu estava pensando enquanto fazia a ronda na minha parte do castelo – James e eu dividimos o castelo, para que assim a ronda fosse mais rápida – e ao passar por um corredor acabei escutando sussurros, curiosa, fui ver do que se tratava. Me escondi atrás da estátua da bruxa de um olho só ao perceber quem eram os responsáveis pelos sussurros e comecei a prestar atenção na conversa:

\- Snape, está na hora de você provar o seu valor ao Mestre -, Rokwood falou ríspido.

\- E como ele espera que eu mostre o meu valor? – Severo perguntou.

\- Você pode ser criativo, Snape... Mas acho que o Lorde veria com bons olhos se você desse um jeito de machucar a sangue-ruim que costumava lhe chamar de amigo no meio do processo.

\- Ok, vou ver no que consigo pensar -, nessa hora eu congelei e não percebi que Rokwood se encaminhava justamente para a saído do corredor ao lado da estátua da bruxa de um olho só, foi quando eu senti algo me puxando para trás e tapando a minha boca ao mesmo tempo.

 **James**

Eu estava no meio da ronda quando ouvi uns sussurros vindo do corredor da estátua da bruxa de um olho só, então coloquei a capa da invisibilidade por cima de mim e me escondi atrás da estátua para ver do que se tratava. Eram Snape e Rokwood conversando no meio do corredor, eles estavam conversando sobre o "Lorde".

\- Severo, faz mais de dois meses que você recebeu a Marca Negra!

\- E o que isso quer dizer? – Snape perguntou, arrogante.

Foi nesse momento que eu vi Lily se esgueirando para se esconder na parte de trás da mesma estátua em que eu estava, então tive que me esconder e entrar um pouco na passagem secreta, para que ela não esbarrasse em mim.

\- Snape, está na hora de você provar o seu valor ao Mestre -, Rokwood falou ríspido.

\- E como ele espera que eu mostre o meu valor? – Severo perguntou.

\- Você pode ser criativo, Snape... Mas acho que o Lorde veria com bons olhos se você desse um jeito de machucar a sangue-ruim que costumava lhe chamar de amigo no meio do processo.

\- Ok, vou ver no que consigo pensar –, na mesma hora olhei para Lily e ela estava branca e congelou no lugar, quando vi que Rokwood se encaminhava para a saída do corredor ao lado de onde estávamos, puxei a Evans bem a tempo, mas tive que tapar sua boca, para evitar chamar atenção dos projetos de Comensais.

Quando estávamos totalmente dentro da passagem secreta, tirei a capa da invisibilidade e virei Lily para mim.

\- Potter! Sorte sua eu não ter te azarado -, falou irritada.

\- Lily, desculpa, mas Rokwood ia te ver... Como você está?

\- Eu? Estou ótima! – Falou, fingindo normalidade.

\- Lily, eu sei que você ouviu... Mas pode ter certeza que eu não vou deixar nada acontecer com você, eu prometo.

\- Obrigada, James -, ela respondeu e deu um sorriso fraco.

 **Lily**

Olhei no relógio e já passava das 03h da madrugada, eu simplesmente não conseguia dormir. Depois da conversa que eu ouvi no corredor, eu não conseguia sentir medo, a única coisa que eu sentia era a dor da traição... Não que eu não soubesse que Severo tinha planos de receber a marca, mas a traição de saber que ele estava de acordo em me machucar para provar algo a Voldemort, eu simplesmente não conseguia processar essa informação.

Acordei com a Marlene me sacudindo e falando:

\- EVANS! ACORDA, ANDA!

\- Calma, já acordei -, respondi sonolenta.

\- Anda, a gente vai se atrasar para as primeiras aulas.

\- Eu não vou na aula hoje, Lene; pode ir.

\- Como assim, Lily? Tá tudo bem? – Perguntou, claramente preocupada.

\- Tá tudo bem sim, Lene. Não precisa se preocupar -, respondi e virei para o outro lado, evitando, assim, que ela visse a lágrima escorrendo pelo canto do meu olho.

Alguns minutos depois, ouvi a porta do dormitório sendo fechada e virei de barriga para cima, não conseguiria dormir novamente. Peguei um livro no malão e resolvi tentar estudar um pouco para os N.I.E.M.S, mas não conseguia me concentrar, a única coisa que eu conseguia fazer era chorar e, pelo que parecia, cada vez mais.

 **Marlene**

Estava descendo as escadarias para tomar café, pensando no que poderia ter feito com que Lily perdesse uma manhã de aulas, quando esbarrei em Sirius.

\- Vê se olha por onde anda, Mckinnon! – Sirius disse irritado.

\- Vai te catar, Black. De certo eu bati em ti e comecei meu dia com o pé esquerdo porque eu quis! Eu estou preocupada com a Lily, por isso estava distraída.

\- Por quê? O que aconteceu? – Sirius e Lily haviam virado grandes amigos no fim do sexto ano e a forma com que ele se preocupou na hora foi fofo, por um momento acreditei que Sirius Black possui um coração.

\- Eu tive que acordar ela, sendo que ela é sempre a primeira a estar de pé e ficar pronta e quando, finalmente, eu consegui fazer com que ela acordasse, ela me olhou e disse "Eu não vou na aula hoje, Lene", tipo, como assim? Quando, em sã consciência, Lily Evans, LILY EVANS, iria perder uma manhã de aula, principalmente no ano dos N.I.E.M.S? Mas quando eu perguntei o que tinha acontecido ela falou que estava tudo bem e simplesmente virou de costas, encerrando o assunto.

\- Ah... – Sirius falou como se tivesse entendido tudo. – Acho que o James pode te responder o porquê Lily está assim.

\- Eu vou matar ele! O que esse idiota aprontou com a minha amiga? – Falei furiosa e sai marchando, a procura de James Potter.

 **James**

Eu estava tomando meu café da manhã e encarando a mesa da Sonserina, pensando em uma maneira de proteger Lily sem que ela percebesse que estava sendo protegida, quando eu vejo Marlene entrando sozinha para tomar café. Só quando ela chegou mais perto que eu pude perceber a carranca que ela vinha, e, pelo que parecia, direcionada a mim, já que não havia mais nenhum de nossos amigos na mesa.

\- Bom dia, Lene -, falei com um meio sorriso.

\- Que bom dia o quê, James Potter! – Ela respondeu irritada. – O que, em nome de Merlin, você fez para Lily?

\- Eu? Como assim? Não fiz nada! – Respondi não entendendo mais nada.

\- Você fez sim e algo muito grave diga-se de passagem, pois ela não se prestou nem a sair da cama para assistir as aulas da manhã e ainda falou que "estava tudo bem"; como assim tudo bem? Lily Evans jamais matou um dia sequer de aula na vida, jamais! – Lene falou jogando os braços para cima; se não fosse a preocupação repentina com Lily, a cena teria sido, no mínimo, cômica.

\- Eu não fiz nada, Lene, eu juro! Ela não te disse o porquê ela estava assim?

\- Tu acha que se ela tivesse me dito eu ia estar tão preocupada assim?

\- Com certeza, iria estar mais... – Falei me levantando e quase correndo de volta ao Salão Comunal.

 **Marlene**

Ótimo, primeiro Lily me dá as costas e me deixa preocupada com ela, agora James simplesmente diz que se eu soubesse o motivo eu ficaria mais preocupada ainda e saí andando, como se nada tivesse acontecido... Simplesmente ótimo. Assim que vi as meninas entrando no Salão Principal perguntei se alguma delas sabia o que tinha acontecido com a nossa ruiva, porque esse comportamento não era típico dela, então deveria estar acontecendo algo sério.

\- Não, Lily não me disse nada, mas é estranho mesmo... Nesses sete anos, eu nunca vi ela matar um dia sequer de aula -, Mary falou.

\- Sim, e, sabe, eu estava pensando, mas acho que pode ter algo relacionado ao Seboso -, falei.

\- Pode ser, eu fiquei sabendo que Snape iria receber a Marca neste verão -, Sirius falou, sentando ao nosso lado e nos deixando de boca aberta com essa informação – Eu ouvi meus pais conversando com meu irmão sobre isso... Sabe, acho que Regulus está levando realmente em consideração virar um Comensal -, ele acrescentou, de cabeça baixa.

\- Sinto muito, Sirius -, falei segurando sua mão, mas quando percebi o gesto que eu fiz, puxei minha mão rapidamente e fiquei mais vermelha que um tomate, que ótimo.

 **James**

Subi praticamente correndo e só parei quando cheguei na frente do quadro da Mulher Gorda, mas só o tempo de falar "Cerveja Amanteigada", a nossa senha da semana. Quando cheguei ao pé da escadaria que levava ao dormitório das meninas, eu estava tão ansioso para ver Lily que não lembrei de lançar o feitiço que impede a escada de virar escorredor, e acabei de bunda no chão do Salão Comunal. Haviam alguns primeiranistas no Salão que tentaram conter as risadas, mas sem sucesso, revirei os olhos e lancei o feitiço.

Quando cheguei no corredor d o dormitório de Lily e das meninas, parei para respirar e caminhei na direção do quarto delas. Na hora em que eu abri a porta, Lily virou para mim, com o rosto vermelho e marcado de lágrimas; eu só queria ser capaz de evitar o sofrimento dela... Ver a Evans chorar mexeu comigo, eu me sentia fraco.

* * *

 _ **N/A:**_ _Mil perdões pela demora, sei que vocês devem estar com vontade de me matar e/ou esfolar viva, porém eu tenho uma desculpa realmente boa:_ _ **final de semestre da faculdade + festas de fim de ano + maratonei Grey's (sim, admito, eu nunca tinha visto e quando comecei a ver simplesmente viciei e assisti todas as temporadas uma atrás da outra D: )**_ _, mas sei que isso não é desculpa pra não atualizar a fic por meses a fio ): Espero que isso não aconteça mais, mas como eu faço Direito eu tenho que le não consigo nem ler meus livros, nem ver minhas séries e nem acompanhar as fics que eu leio, que dirá atualizar a fic. Não posso prometer que vou atualizar a fic a cada 15 dias, como era a minha vontade, mas posso prometer que não vou mais abandonar ela._

 _ **P.S.:**_ _Para quem não sabe, eu escrevo uma outra fic: "Novos ares, novas amizades e, quem sabe, novo amor" que se passa em um universo alternativo._


End file.
